User talk:Ajraddatz
The "new" VDA RV is now ready for testing. It's not an improvement from the previous version, but it should at least work as well as the previous version. The only real difference is the interface and the edit summary, and codewise, it's fitted into the new framework. 00:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Goody! A childish grin spreads across Ajraddatz's face Ajraddatz Talk 00:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like it! What I am trying to work on now on my Ajraddatz Wiki is a quick revert link in the history, but that hasn't gone far. You can see the stuff that I am basing it off of here. Thanks so much for all of your help here, and please don't feel that you are working alone. I am actually doing stuff, just hiding it away so that nobody can see how much I fail :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The truth is that I would really like to recruit a few JS wizards so I can have another pair of eyes to review my code. But for now, I'm content with JSLint. ;) 21:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, don't worry. I am getting some more people involved with this. Ajraddatz Talk 22:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) VDA AA This is a bit of a test and a bit of an advertisement. I'm using VDA AdminAlert to make this, and it's working pretty well. One thing, though: the link that triggers VDA AA is in a pretty idiotic spot =P 03:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I demand that you tell me everything about it :D Ajraddatz Talk 03:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, also, FreddyderHamster recommended a VSTF link too. They're both at the top of the page, although that will change. 22:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ready to release? I'm wondering whether we've got enough libraries to start releasing VDA 1.0 Beta as Alpha. Any comments? 18:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for all of your great work with this! I promise that you'll have some help soon ;). Once I get it working for me (I am busy ATM), I will get some Wikians to try it out. Ajraddatz Talk 18:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to start working on a "credits" library. Let me know who's in the project and I'll add them to the list. 18:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::http://vda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=rights&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 here is the list-- 18:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Stupid question What does VDA stand for? -_- 22:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, we're not really sure.... You are free to think up a better name, if you wish XD Ajraddatz Talk 22:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's too catchy to rename. Time for a backronym. 00:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::V'an'D'al-fighting '''A'ssistant? 00:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, sure :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or: 'V'ega-'D'''ark '''A'jraddatz? 22:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I think that that was it :P. Because it is not just us anymore, the name should change to something. I had forgotten about that, but yes, that's what it is. (murmurs something about how stupid Ajraddatz is) ::::::Also, I was noticing the words LOLWUT scrolling down my screen at random intervals. >.> Ajraddatz Talk 22:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::VDA JFF is '''meant to be incredibly annoying. 16:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) VandalWatch Before I start tackling this, let's plan this out a bit. Plan: *A dynamic and customizable version of the we have come to know and love. Includes a set of pre-defined warning statements which can be changed on the fly *Keeps track of previously warned vandals and adjusts warning messages accordingly *Could include interactivity with VDA Revert (might display a "warn this vandal" button after reverting) *Upon seeing a username in the RCs, adds a "warn" link along with "talk" and "contribs" *Adds a "warn" button to userpages Let me know what you think, and feel free to please offer suggestions. 21:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's good, and I demand to actually hep you with this one. I can do the dynamic template, and the warn this user button after reverting. Hmm, as you say, it will need a way of telling if a user has already been warned; categories would be best for that. The first warning could simply have Category:Warn1 or something. Also, we need to make a version of this that only does one warning, which I will then modify further. That can be used on w:c:runescape, which also happens to be Wikia's largest wiki. Ajraddatz Talk 22:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies, I must have been unclear. ::I meant that the template will be coded in the JS. So, technically speaking, it's not a "template," but a "generator." Either way, you really can help with this by helping me prepare the actual presets. 01:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC)